Ferb Fletcher
by fhiserprice
Summary: siempre se me caracterizo por ser un hombre de acción, ahora estoy casado y retirado, sin embargo hace poco mi esposa murió y me dejo algo muy preciado, pero por asares del destino esto me fue arrebatado ahora saldré de mi retiro, para cobrar con creces lo que me hicieron, sabrán por que me llaman boogieman y que todo el mundo me tiene miedo y respeto, mi nombre es Ferb Fletcher.


bueno gente de fanfiction como se los prometí les trago una nueva historia espero que les guste esta historia esta basada en la película de John wick. espero que la disfruten sin mas preámbulos que comience esto

Capítulo 1: comienzo:

Inicio pov:

Estoy en un vehículo a baja velocidad, de hecho ya no lo estoy conduciendo, va sin rumbo fijo, hasta que siento un golpe que me hace despertar, el vehículo ha chocado con la pared, como pude me he bajado, camino con mucha dificultad tocándome el estómago, miro mis manos y están llenas de sangre, me doy cuenta que tengo una herida en mi abdomen, ya no puedo caminar más.

Caigo al suelo por el gran cansancio que tengo. la noche es fría y con algo de viento, recién había dejado de llover, aun puedo ver algunos truenos iluminando la noche, con mucha dificultad tomo mi celular y abro la galería de fotos, y empiezo a reproducir un vídeo, lo que miro es a mí mismo al parecer estoy grabando y mi esposa Gretchen está mirando hacia el lago del parque, de repente ella se da cuenta de la situación, y le dice **-** **que haces** **-** y le contesto **-** **nada, solo observándote** **-**

Me recuerdan esos momentos felices que pase con ella, pero ya no puedo más mis ojos empiezan a cerrar, el celular cae al piso y poco a poco pierdo el conocimiento, pero que me pasó, por que termine así, bueno déjenme contarles mi historia y quien soy, muchos lo sabrán pero quizá otros no, mi nombre es:

Ferb Fletcher.

Fin pov.

El despertador sabana marcaban las 7 de la mañana, Ferb presionaba el botón para que el despertador dejara de sonar, se sentó a la orilla de la cama, por su mente pasaban los bellos recuerdos que tuvo con su esposa Gretchen, hasta que en una noche, en una cena de compromiso Gretchen se había puesto mal, Ferb la había llevado al hospital, sin embargo era demasiado tarde, tenía una enfermedad rara e incurable, solo era cuestión de tiempo para que ella muriera, como siempre el peliverde fue a ver a su esposa.

Pero cuando llego le informaron que ya no había salvación, que ya era hora de desconectarla, Ferb tomo a Gretchen de la cabeza y le dio un gran beso y simplemente miro al doctor y asintió, el doctor apago los aparatos dándole descanso eterno a Gretchen.

Al día siguiente era el funeral de Gret. Era un día lluvioso que hacía más lúgubre el ambiente, todos alrededor del féretro con sus sombrillas acompañaban a Ferb que observaba como el féretro bajaba lentamente y enterrar a la chica castaña, todos comenzaron a retirarse, pero Ferb se percató de una figura muy especial. Cuando se acerco pudo percatarse de que era alguien muy familiar, no era más que su hermano Phineas que este le dijo.

 **–** **cómo te sientes** **-** a lo que el peliverde dijo **–a veces pienso, que es mi culpa o porque me pasa esto a mí** **-** a lo que el pelirrojo le dijo **–no tienes culpa de nada, esto es el curso de la vida y del destino, así como le paso a Candace a mama y papa, nosotros escogimos esta vida y debemos vivir con ello** **-** a lo que Ferb le contesto.

 **–** **eso crees, dime Phineas, a que has venido exactamente** **-** a lo que el pelirrojo le contesto **–bueno a acompañar un amigo, un colega, a mi hermano, bueno… nos vemos Ferb-** ambos hermanos estrecharon la mano y se retiraron, una vez pasado el funeral, Ferb atendió a los invitados que lo acompañaron hasta que cada uno, se fue retirando poco a poco, solo se quedó Ferb en su casa limpiando un poco la sala, hasta que el timbre de la puerta sonó Ferb abrió la puerta y era un repartidor y le dijo **–¿es usted Ferb Fletcher?** **-**

Ferb solo asintió **–bien, firme por favor** **-** Ferb tomo la pluma y firmo entregando la hoja y la pluma al repartidor, y este dijo **–gracias** **-** se retiró si no antes mostrándole una pequeña jaula en el suelo, Ferb tomo la jaula y entro a la casa una vez adentro, se sentó en la sala lo primero que vio fue una carta, la tomo y pudo ver que era la letra de Gretchen, así que la abrió y decía lo siguiente:

 **-** **Querido Ferb cuando recibas esta carta, yo ya estaré descansado por fin, no te culpes de lo que paso, al igual que yo no tenías idea de lo que pasaba, recuerda que eres todo para mí, y así como yo encontré mi descanso, mi paz así quiero que también lo encuentres, así que esto es para ti, para que te acompañe, por que el auto no cuenta, así que espero que estés bien y que encuentres la paz que tanto buscas, por siempre tuya Gretchen** **-**

Una vez que Ferb termino de leer la carta comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente, después de un rato abrió la jaula y pudo ver que era un gato, en su placa tenía el nombre de Kat y Ferb y dijo **-** **pero por supuesto** **-** en la mañana siguiente Ferb salió llevándose consigo a su gato él tenía un cámaro SS. Del 67.

Ferb fue a una pista a practicar su manejo de cierta forma, lo distraía un poco de todo lo que había pasado, ya en dicha pista comenzó hacer algunas maniobras de manejo, acelerando a fondo así consiguiendo derrapar sobre las curvas, todo iba bien Ferb estaba rompiendo su propio récord.

Hasta que de pronto por distraerse un momento, comenzó a dar muchos giros pero el peliverde tomo rápido el control y freno de golpe, que casi hace que choque, Ferb comenzó a echarse de reversa y se retiró de ahí, llegando a una gasolinera entro a lugar y compro algunas cosas, comida para cato, agua y pagar su gasolina, una vez fuera comenzó a llenarle el tanque.

De repente llego otro automóvil con música muy alta, del auto bajaron dos tipos, uno alto de tez clara, de ojo azul y cabello rubio, de nombre Jeremy, el otro de tez clara igual cabello castaño y corte parecía de un militar de nombre Monty.

Jeremy se dirigió a la tienda mientras Monty se dirigió con Ferb y le dijo **–que lindo auto cámaro SS. Del 68** **-** a lo que Ferb le contesto **-** **no del 67** **-** entonces Monty le dijo **– ¿cuánto?** **-** a lo que Ferb le contesto **-** **cuanto que** **-** Monty le contesto **–¿cuánto por el auto?** **-** A lo que Ferb le contesto **–lo siento, no está en venta** **-**

En ese instante Ferb colgó la manguera de la gasolina y subió al auto arrancándolo y entonces Monty se acercó a la ventanilla del auto, viendo al gato lo acaricio y dijo **–que lindo gatito, no son mucho de mi agrado, pero este tiene algo especial-** miro a Ferb y continuo diciendo **–todos tienen un precio, idiota** **-**

A lo que Ferb le contesto **–pues este no, idiota** **-** en ese instante Jeremy llego y aparto a Monty y le dijo a Ferb **–que tenga un buen viaje, señor** **-** Ferb se retiró mientras Jeremy se le queda viendo a Monty, y este simplemente gira en signo de negatividad y se retira, mientras Monty se queda viendo cómo se va el peliverde.

De nueva cuenta es de noche Ferb ya estaba acostado, y mira al felino y este lo miraba al peliverde, lo llamo y este se levantó y se fue al regazo de Ferb este lo acaricio y los dos quedaron profundamente dormidos, al pasar unas horas el gato comenzó a alterarse, saliendo de la habitación.

Rápidamente Ferb un poco extrañado siguió al minino, cuando llego a la sala recibió un fuerte golpe en la nuca, tirándolo al suelo Ferb se percató que habían 3 sujetos todos encapuchados, uno de ellos le soltó un golpe en la nariz haciendo que este sangrara y le dijo **–en donde están las malditas llaves del auto-**

Mientras seguían rompiendo cosas, el gato comenzaba a maullar muy fuerte y trataba de proteger a Ferb, pero uno de los sujetos lo tomo y un golpe mato al instante al pobre animalito, Ferb solo se limitaba a ver qué pasaba, estaba muy aturdido y no podía defenderse, después de unos segundos encontraron las llaves del auto, entonces el primer sujeto que lo había golpeándolo en la nariz, se acercó se quitó la capucha y Ferb se percató que era Monty y este le dijo **–buenas noches, idiota-** soltándole un golpe dejando inconsciente.

Al peliverde así pasaron las horas la mañana había llegado, Ferb estaba alado de su mascota acariciándola, en su mente pasaba por muchas cosas, de nueva cuenta por lo que se limitó solo a enterrar al felino, tomando su collar y dejándolo en el buro, que está a lado de su cama junto al collar de su esposa, el peliverde volvía recordar de nueva cuenta todo, la muerte de su esposa, y ahora la de su mascota, el peliverde solo pensaba en una cosa vengarse por lo que le hicieron.

Y bien que les pareció espero que les guste y bueno que mas les puedo decir es todo el por el momento espero sus reviews y buenos nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo. se despide como siempre su camarada y amigo

fhiserprice.


End file.
